


The Freedom of Torture

by Night32_7c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just fun writing, No Fandom - Freeform, OC, Other, Spies & Secret Agents, no love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night32_7c/pseuds/Night32_7c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amber filed in for this job, she had no idea her world would change in a massive. From spies, to weird children that scare the young girl and that weird boy who has an obsession with the 'Other Realm'. And to put the cherry on top, Amber just got out of middleschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freedom of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this my first Ao3 story. Comment are my bread and butter and please be nice down there. Enjoy!

Amber sighed and shook her head in disappiontment, not only did she blew up the schools' science classroom while using it for an experiment, but no this wasn't Ambers' old school; it was her highschool, on the first day of classes. She felt like a criminal (in which she wasn't, the serum Amber was making had the potential of curing millions from AIDS or Bipolar Disorder or even lung cancer!) while walking through the halls of the school while having the hall monitor watch her like a hawk upon its prey. The classmates didn't help either, some snickered, a few whispered into eachothers ears about how dumb Amber was and how she might be the first kid of the school year to get expelled. The teen even saw someone take a photo of her and, most likely, texted it to his friend about the incident. Amber, no matter how she tried could never get the attention off of her for even one second.

As she was walking past the dim hallways, her destination was coming closer and closer. The door was a deep brown and on the perimeter of the door, someone painted it with a maroom color to make it seem friendly, when, in all honesty, it can be a deadly place. Amber knew first hand that the guidance couselor office was more like phsycological hell that 1, is unescapable and 2, never made an impact on Amber. The girl always went here from grade to grade and no matter what, she would come out the same as the way the current teen was before. The adults of her old school saw this wasn't doing any good on the female, so they... Did tormenting things. Thus leading Ambers' skin to turn from the golden tan that it was to a ghostly white and she just wan't to run, but Amber Altan learned, the hard way, that sucking it up was better than letting it out. 

Amber took one last gulp before leaving the hall monitor and pushing the door open to the main office.


End file.
